Payback
by TheGoldenEyedBeauty
Summary: This story follows Blood Promise. It is set pretty much staright after. Don't read until you have read all of the first four books or this will spoil them.
1. Chapter 1

I dug deep into my pocket. I took out the scrunched up piece of paper. It had been a while since I had read it and I had forgotten it was in my jacket.

It had started falling apart, but the writing was still eligible, so I knelt down and tried to smooth it out on the sidewalk.

People were walking quickly past me, in their own little worlds. My world was much, much bigger. I knew what sort of things lay ahead. They didn't

I felt sorry for them. Sorry that they were going to be taken by surprise at just how dangerous the world really was.

I had lost my train of thought, but now I focused again. I held both sides of the paper so that even if it wasn't smooth yet it would appear to be because I was pulling at it with my fingers.

I pulled my face to it trying to make out the perfect writing that he had writing in. His hands had touched this paper, and I was just laying it out on the dirt.

But it's different now, it is. He's not Dimitri anymore. He's Dimitri the strigoi. He is _completely_ different. In every single way.

I zoned out, remembering the months that he had kept me locked away like some sort of pet. He would drink my blood, and the thought now made me queasy. He said that he wanted me. What did he want me for? He never said he wanted me because he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. He just said that he wanted me. What am I supposed to get with that? Every time I think of him saying those four simple words 'Because I want you' it sends a shiver down my spine.

But I thought I had the answer now. While I was there, he kept saying that I would make an incredible Strigoi. So it's obvious. He wanted me so that he could take over everyone and everything.

I thought I had staked him, that he was dead. But he's not, and he's coming for me. What is he going to do? Is he going to kill me at the first chance he gets? Is he going to torture me until I beg him to make me one of them? I see no third option. Either way, it's going to hurt. A lot.

"Rose. Rose? What are you doing sitting on the ground? I'm surprised you haven't been crushed to death by these people with giant feet." I looked up and he was smirking at me.

"Stop being funny Adrian and help me up, Bigfoot." Now I was the one bearing the grin.

He came over and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and hugged me, hugging and not letting go.

"So. What's wrong then?" He asked me, looked at my face.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Damn aura. "I was just thinking."

"On the ground?" His eyebrows creased in confusion. "I hope your not thinking about killing yourself because that's what sitting in the way of these people will do to you." His forehead went smooth and he smiled again.

He leaned down to kiss me and I was about to kiss him back when I noticed.

"Why do you continue to drink? It's not good for you and you know it."

He sighed, still smiling and then he swept his arms under me and picked me up in his arms.

"Let me down, I'm not a baby." He carried me toward the cafeteria. How did he know that I was hungry? Oh, right. Aura.

When we entered the doors of the cafeteria he set me down but everyone was still looking at us. What the hell are they staring at?

I looked over my shoulder just as I heard the doors close. She was standing there looking at me like I had called to her or something. This is weird.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Then I realized that I didn't know if she liked hugs or not, but the thought vanished when she hugged me back.

"OhMyGod, I can't believe you're here. It's so nice to see you again. I've missed all of you so much. I would have come to visited but with school and everything…" I trailed off, still trying to see her and believe that she's really here. Sudden realization hit. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I would say so. Can we talk?" She looked serious and I quickly backtracked at how excited I had just been. Something is wrong, and it's must be to do with Him because otherwise his Grandma wouldn't have come all this way.

The entire lunch room was till staring, so I took her to the furthermost table. I signaled for Adrian to not come with us, and I'm pretty sure from his face expression that he understood, but was concerned and worried and curious.

"What happened? What's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Everything's wrong. Everything's happened." She spoke slowly, and I knew why.

When I think of Dimitri's grandmother, I think of Demitri. When I think of Demitri, I think of the letter.

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn you back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you – which will be soon. Love D._

That wasn't real love. It's not like how it used to be. That was love for the monster I will become if I let him have his way with me. He said he will see me soon. How soon? A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Did you see him?" I asked Yeva. Something from the way she held her expression told me that she had. "OhMyGod. What did he do? I was shocked, furious, curious, upset and concerned all at the same time.

"How? When?

I had leaned in closer without realizing, but now I straightened my back more than necessary and my face burned with intensity.

"He came to us." She said in a small voice, looking down at the table. I gasped. I took hold of her hands and made her look up at me.

"Who is hurt?" She flinched. So that meant that someone _was_ hurt. My stomach tightened and my throat closed up as I waited for her to answer.

"Viktoria."

"No." I nearly shouted. A few people at the tables around us turned around to look at us briefly but then just went back to their own little affairs.

"What happened? Poor Viktoria." I could feel it. The pain of it. All just from my stomach getting tighter and my breath becoming uneven because of my closed in throat. "His sister. My sister." I breathed out, but it was a sob instead of an outtake of breath.

I pulled my hair in front of my face, trying to cover it up. My hands were shaking and every time I tried to breathe, a sob broke out.

Now it was Yeva who took _my_ hands in hers and squeezed them lightly in order to comfort me.

Life is officially unfair. Viktoria had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve to die; especially from her beloved brother who she adored so very much.

Yeva sighed, and I looked up from the table knowing she was about to tell me what had happened.

She sighed, and then stood up, backing away from the table. She held out her hand to me.

"Can we talk outside?" I stood up and followed her.

_**Yeva's POV**_

Rose took my hand, so I led her outside because it wasn't raining and led her to a bench at the corner of a field.

We sat down. She breathed in heavily.

"So. He came back?" She suddenly stopped moving, stopped breathing.

"Yes, he came back." I looked down, and then looked her in the eyes. "Breathe, Rose."

She took in another deep breath and blew it out. She started trying to keep in rhythm.

"So he came to us while we were asleep. Viktoria got up for some unknown reason and he was there, waiting. I don't know how he got past the shield in the first place. He killed her, but then he knew I was hiding. You see, I hadn't gone to bed yet.

He came over to me, picked my up by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, my feet not touching the ground.

He smiled at me. 'Long time, no see.' He chuckled, but then he was serious. He looked at me and spoke between tight lips. 'You know her.'

He blinked a few times and then pulled me off of the wall, suddenly smiling pleasantly at me again. 'I need you to do something for me Yeva. I need you to go to her. I need you to tell her I'm coming, _soon._'

And so I came here as quickly as possible. I know he was talking about you. I know about the letter as well. I saw it in my dreams. I'm truly sorry, Rosa, for what you went through. And even more so because your pain didn't have any effect on his life."

_**Rose's POV**_

It was all over. He was coming for me. I was going to die, even if he decides to change me, I will still be dead. I would not be Rose anymore.

But I refuse to be his weapon, his tool. His slave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Bye, Yeva." I gave her a big hug.

"Goodbye, Roza. I hope everything works out in your favour."

"I wish hope was enough." I looked down at the ground.

"Maybe hope is all you will need. And if it isn't, I will watch over you and pray for you every night. I believe you will do the right thing. Because you are pure."

"Thanks, Yeva. It means a lot to hear that."

She waved goodbye and silent tear fell from my eye as she left through the gate.

I went back to my dorm straight away. I don't think I would have been able to handle the questions that Adrian would probably throw at me.

I shut my door and then leant against it, sinking to the floor. I started crying. Suddenly, I jerked my head up because the bed's springs from across the room squeaked.. Someone was here, in my room.

My heart stopped.

It was him. It was Dimitri.

My tears stopped in their tracks. My heart started and nearly exploded with power and the speeded thuds it was pounding into my chest. I couldn't stand up. I couldn't run.

"Hello, _Roza_." He smiled pleasantly at me. _Not the same guy, not the same guy._ I kept repeating it in my head.

He slowly got up off of the bed. Then he started walking slowly and carefully towards me. He stopped, and scowled at me. I jumped inside.

"Get up." He demanded. I don't know how, but I shakily got to my feet, my heart pounding in my head.

He motioned for me to come closer. I couldn't help it, I took a step towards my dead lover.

Right then, the door flew open. Christian's mouth was open, like he was about to say something. Now it just hung there.

Suddenly, an impossibly bright light of reds and oranges and blues flew past my face. I took in a sharp breath, not realizing I had even stopped breathing, and then I looked at Dimitri.

There was fire dancing around his head and body.

I felt something tugging at my hand. It was Christian. He was trying to make me run.

I almost collapsed on myself, my knees were shaking so much.

I looked at Dimitri again. His eyes were narrowed in on me. The colour of hell.

Everything snapped back into perspective. _That's not Dimitri. He doesn't love you._ I took hold of Christian's hand and ran out the door.

I kept running, even though my body kept collapsing in on me.

"Help! Help us! Strigoi!" Christian kept yelling.

I heard a scream coming from my dorm. It was a scream of pure outrage.


End file.
